Bang Bang!
by LD1232
Summary: Steve Burton (AKA Mr.Pink) has just agreed to take on one of his biggest jobs yet when he meets the beautiful, mysterious blonde going by the name of Beatrix Kiddo. When two very secretive, slightly paranoid, individuals come together... whatever could go wrong?


**So, I know this is a very strange concept and I don't know how well-received it'll be. But I had so much fun writing these characters into the same plotline, and making them interact. On the subject of Mr Pink's name, I couldn't find anything about it, so I just improvised. These are two of my favourite Tarantino  
characters, so I hope I did them justice and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it x**

**(P.S. I should probably tell you it's set after Kill Bill Vol. 2/Before the events of Reservoir Dogs)**

* * *

Steve Burton stepped out into the warm LA sunshine feeling a strange mixture of fear and excitement. It was the same feeling he used to get as a teen buying weed off the small-time drug dealers overrunning the neighbourhood. Fear; not for the crime itself, but because he knew there was a high chance he could get caught. Excitement; because there was nothing more thrilling than committing a crime and getting away with it. Although adrenaline coursed through his veins, there was something off about this whole thing that made his paranoia kick into overdrive.

Even so, just thinking about the money that could very well be his within a matter of weeks made his mouth water. There was no way he could pass up an opportunity like this. So, he pushed away those thoughts, chalking it down to his natural cynicism. Steve had known Joe Cabot ever since he could remember, the man knew what he was doing and, as hard as it was, he had to trust that.

Sliding his sunglasses on his face, Steve made his way to the coffee shop just a couple of blocks away from Joe's office, looking over his shoulder at regular intervals.

The bell chimed upon his entrance, and he made his order of black coffee. He didn't believe in adding all that fancy shit he saw people putting in their drinks. Coffee was already a perfectly good drink. Why ruin it?

As he waited for his drink, his eyes scanned the shop, finally landing on what must have been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A woman with blonde hair, bangs framing her perfectly moulded face, full lips, clear blue eyes, and tantalisingly smooth skin. She was reading a book, but, as if she had known he was staring at her- impossible from all the way across the shop- her eyes caught his. She smirked. He smirked back.

Suddenly, the call of his name broke him out of the trance. He grabbed the cup and found the last empty table. The table was, coincidentally, diagonal to the woman's. He had a strange feeling that she was watching him, and his paranoia kicked in again. He shook his head and took a sip of his drink. He was supposed to be taking this time to think through the crazy criminal venture he had gotten himself into; not to ogle beautiful women.

Still, it was hard to keep his eyes off her. The blonde looked up again and Steve floundered, trying to think of an excuse for blatantly staring at her. He noticed the book she was reading, _The book of Samurai Teachings. _Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Good read?" He asked, finding himself genuinely interested.

She shrugged. "Some of the teachings aren't as advanced as I'm used to, but other than that it's pretty enlightening."

Steve didn't know how to respond. Was she joking? The look on her face told him she wasn't.

"Oh." Was the best he could come up with. "So, do you come here often?"

"No, actually, I've never been here before."

She wasn't talking about the coffee shop. She was talking about LA. That surprised him. The woman looked completely at home here, she fit in perfectly, almost like sunshine Barbie, but with more of a kick.

"How you liking it so far?"

"Oh, I love it here." She answered with a smile. There was something behind that smile. A million little secrets. He wanted to know them all.

"Oh yeah? What do you like about it?"

As she was about to reply, a waitress appeared with a pot of coffee. As she filled his cup, she looked between the two.

"Ya want me to push the tables together?" She spoke with a deep Brooklyn accent.

There was a moment of awkward silence; both waiting for the other to speak up. Then, the woman checked her watch.

"You know what? I actually have to go." She began to get up, putting her book in the satchel over her shoulder.

The waitress nodded and left.

Steve waited for the woman to leave, but she seemed to be hesitating. He held out his hand for her to shake, and she took it.

"Steve Burton."

She hesitated again, contemplating whether to confide in him or not. He understood. Then, she smiled brightly.

"Beatrix Kiddo."

And Steve knew that name would be stuck in his head for a very long time.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
